


at least i'm not pining over eridan!

by skullnutz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ableism, Agender Sollux Captor, Disabled Character, Disabled Terezi Pyrope, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, High School, High School AU, High School play, Humanstuck, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Rose Lalonde, Physical Disability, Play Rehearsal, Trans Character, Trans Vriska Serket, Transfem Eridan Ampora, Transmasc Mituna Captor, Transmasc Roxy Lalonde, high school theatre, she uses a cane!! she has chronic knee pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz
Summary: It's snack break during play rehearsal, and the cast of Hadestown is talking about their roles.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	at least i'm not pining over eridan!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxiecodone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiecodone/gifts).



> Thanks Roxie for helping make this AU!! I said I wouldn't do a fistfight between Sollux and Eridan, but they do disagree a lot.

"Babe, you excited about playing Hermes?" Vriska says, taking a bite of her protein bar. She's sitting on the stage, along with the rest of the cast and crew of Alternia High's production of Hadestown. 

"Yeah! I'm glad Mr.Nitram is letting me use my cane. The directors we had in middle school wouldn't even cast me because of it! Roxy, how you feeling about being Orpheus?" Terezi asks, lowering herself to the stage. She sets her cane beside her, and she quickly unpacks her small bag, looking for a Gatorade. 

"Not too excited that I'm married to Vriska. At least I'm not pining over Eridan," they say, taking a swig of their water. 

"Ugh, how dare you treat me like this," Eridan clutches her heart rather dramatically, leaning down to act as if she's dead. That earns a laugh out of the group, and Eridan goes back to her Cheetos. 

Kurloz signs something rather rapidly, and it earns a laugh out of Mituna. Roxy raises an eyebrow, hoping he understands. 

"He said he's glad that he doesn't have to deal with you guys much!" Mituna says, his lisp heavy. Kurloz lightly hits his arm, as if saying, _that's not what I said_. Mituna shrugs, and begins to pester his younger sibling, "So Sollux, how you feeling about Hades?" 

"I can't believe I have to be married to Fish Breath!" Sollux huffs, looking awfully displeased. Sollux's remark gets them a death glare from the shorter girl. They laugh, which practically makes Eridan's ears blow smoke. 

"At least I'm not some old man who kidnaps a girl!" she scoffs, flicking a Cheeto at them. 

"Cruel, cruel," Sollux says, eating the slightly dusty Cheeto. 

"You are disgusting," Eridan states, pushing Sollux a little. 

"No, that's you," they say, and Eridan rolls their eyes.

"Will you two stop? You're both more annoying than Aradia, and xie are the most annoying sibling on the planet!" Damara snaps, looking up from her book. She glares at everyone, and returns to the Japanese text. No one wants to get on the stage manager's bad side. 

"Well, I'm awfully excited to play the Fates," Rose says, trying to strike up conversation again.

"Why?" Terezi questions, her mouth full of Cheerios. 

"Terezi, please don't talk with food in your mouth. But to answer your question, I like the Fates. They're scary eldritch old ladys who drive people mad sometimes. They're what I aspire to be," Rose says a little too sincere to be a joke. 

"Valid point. Do we have D&D this week Rezi?" Vriska says, pulling her blonde hair into a low ponytail. 

"You bet we do! Damara, are you coming this week?" she says, leaning on her girlfriend. 

"Of course I am. Wouldn't miss it for the world," the stage manager responds, her voice dripping in sarcasm. Just then, Mr.Nitram stumbles onto the stage. 

"Places in 10!" Mr.Nitram called, signaling the end of snack break. The actors and stage crew quickly cleaned up their trash, and headed to the dressing rooms to put their bags away. 


End file.
